Et l'on n'y peut rien
by Cokorico
Summary: OS "Ainsi fait l'Amour, et l'on n'y peut rien" Edward avant qu'il n'aille à Port Angeles pour veiller sur Bella. JJG au pouvoir!


**ET L'ON N'Y PEUT RIEN**

J'ai décidé de ne plus l'approcher. Non seulement elle se pose trop de question à mon sujet mais en plus je suis dangereux pour elle. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas été eu de plaie lors de l'incident avec le Van de Tyler, sinon ça aurait été une catastrophe.

**_Comme un fil entre l'autre l'un,_**

**_Invisible, il pose ses liens._**

**_Dans le méandre des inconscients, _**

**_Il se promène impunément._**

Je ne dois plus l'approcher, m'éloigner d'elle et pourtant, elle est là, en permanence dans mon esprit. Je n'y arrive pas. J'en viens même à souhaiter que les autres pensent constamment pour plus l'avoir en tête, pour ne plus la voir. Je voudrais que ma tête explose pour ne plus avoir cette impression d'être relié à elle.

**_Et tout un peu tremble,_**

**_Et le reste s'éteint,_**

**_Juste dans nos ventres_**

**_Un nœud, une faim._**

J'ai faim d'elle, de son sang, comme cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. Voilà pourquoi je dois me tenir à l'écart, rester éloigné, je suis trop dangereux. Mais voilà quand je ne sens pas son odeur, une autre faim tiraille mes entrailles. Cette espèce de sensation qui fait qu'il n'y a plus qu'elle qui existe, que plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Qu'elle serait la seule lumière de mon monde, que tout est vide sans elle.

**_Il fait roi l'esclave _**

**_Et peut damner les saints, _**

**_L'honnête ou le sage, _**

**_Et l'on n'y peut rien. _**

Je suis désemparé face à elle, j'ai envie de jeter ma raison aux orties, d'envoyer valser tout ce qui fait de moi un être raisonnable. À cause d'elle, j'en perds presque la raison, je vais devenir fou. Jasper a beau sourire de mes turpitudes et Alice en trépigner d'impatience, je dois me contrôler. Je dois essayer. Ils voudraient m'aider mais je refuse toute discussion à ce sujet, même eux, ils n'y peuvent rien.

**_Et l'on résiste, on bâtit des murs,_**

**_Des bonheurs, photos bien rangées._**

**_Terroriste, il fend les armures, _**

**_En un instant tout est balayé._**

J'essaye, de toutes mes forces. Je participe plus activement à la vie à la villa, essayer voilà mon nouveau mot d'ordre. Je me suis même fait engueuler avec Emmet parce qu'on a détruit une table. Moi, qui d'habitude regarde ses facéties avec lassitude, là je m'implique. Pour son bonheur à lui apparemment mais pour le malheur de la maison. Et pourtant dès que je me pose quelques instants, son image s'impose à moi et plus rien n'a d'importance. Quand je veux jouer du piano, c'est à elle que je pense, quand je sors de la traque d'un cerf ou d'un puma, c'est elle que je vois. Elle est en train de briser toutes mes carapaces.

**_Tu rampes et tu guettes, _**

**_Et tu mendies des mots, _**

**_Tu lis ses poètes, _**

**_Aimes ses tableaux._**

J'ai composé cette Berceuse pour elle. Je me demande même si elle l'aimerait si j'avais le courage de la lui faire entendre. Quand nous sommes au lycée, j'ai ce besoin viscéral de la voir, au self, dans les couloirs, dans la cour. Il est plus facile de la voir au milieu des autres, car même si son parfum domine, il est atténué par celui des autres. En Biologie, je ferme les yeux et ne pense qu'à elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je la regarde. Je m'entraine à rester proche de son odeur. À cause d'elle, je viens de relire tout Jane Austen, et les œuvres des sœurs Brontë, parce que ce sont ceux qu'elle aime.

**_Et tu cherches à la croiser, _**

**_T'as quinze ans soudain, _**

**_Tout change de base _**

**_Et l'on n'y peut rien. _**

Mais face à elle, je n'ai aucune volonté. J'ai beau échafaudé toutes les meilleures résolutions possibles, dès que la nuit est là, je craque et je cours, je vole pour aller la regarder dormir, pour murmurer mon prénom dans son sommeil. J'avais cru m'être blindé, que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, que ce siècle d'existence m'avait définitivement posé. Quel idiot, il a suffit de sa présence pour que tout change dans mon univers, pour qu'elle en devienne la seule référence, le point central. Je ne vaux pas mieux que tous ces adolescents crétins qui attendent un geste ou un mot de la personne dont ils sont amoureux. Mon attitude agace Rosalie et fait rire Emmet, mais je n'y peux rien.

**_Il s'invite quand on n'l'attend pas._**

**_Quand on y croit, il s'enfuit déjà._**

**_Frère qui un jour y goûta,_**

**_Jamais plus tu ne guériras._**

Je ne m'attendais à ça, à ressentir ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je ne veux pas y faire face. Et pourtant, je crève d'envie de me laisser entrainer, de croire que je peux éprouver des sentiments autres que l'ennui, la lassitude ou la simple affection. C'est tellement plus violent, tellement plus déstabilisant. Quand je suis allé le voir, pas très fier de moi, pour lui dire que j'vais l'impression de perdre pieds à case d'elle, Carlisle a sourit et m'a dit que j'étais à mon tour, atteins de la maladie d'amour. Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas d'une humaine dont je désire le sang à en avoir mal. Il m'a répondu qu'on ne guérissait jamais et que si on essayait, c'était encore plus douloureux. Il était désolé mais il n'y pouvait rien.

**_Il nous laisse vide_**

**_Et plus mort que vivant. _**

**_C'est lui qui décide, _**

**_On ne fait que semblant._**

Vide, voilà comment je suis quand elle n'est pas là… Et pourtant je m'interdits de l'approcher quand elle est consciente. Et ça me tue, de l'intérieur. J'en rirais presque de cette situation. Je suis un mort vivant et je me sens encore mourir quand je ne suis pas auprès d'elle. Mes seuls instants paisibles sont ceux que je passe assis dans le fauteuil à bascule de sa chambre, à la regarder. Je suis en train de lâcher prise, je le sais, je le sens. J'ai le sentiment de n'être plus celui qui dirige mon propre gouvernail, que quelque chose décide pour moi, que je ne suis plus maître de quoi que ce soit. Et si Carlisle avait raison. Je sais qu'Esmée l'espère, je l'ai entendu dans son esprit. Elle n'ose pas en demander la confirmation à Jasper, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais là où elle jubile, c'est que pour changer ma situation, même elle, elle n'y peut rien.

**_Lui choisit ses tours, _**

**_Et ses va, et ses vient._**

**_Ainsi fait l'Amour, _**

**_Et l'on n'y peut rien._**

**_On n'y peut rien._**

Je vais craquer, je vais la rejoindre… Elle doit aller à Port Angeles avec Angela et Jessica… Avec sa malchance chronique, il va lui arriver quelque chose, elle va avoir besoin de moi c'est sûr. C'est pour ça que je dois y aller. Et non, Edward, tu ne peux pas ! Tu dois rester là, tu es dangereux pour elle ! Mais si je reste ici et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je vais devenir fou. Je dois y aller. Non ! Je ne dois pas… Assis contre le mur, quelque chose se révèle à moi, oui Carlisle a raison… Je suis amoureux d'elle, je veux être avec elle en permanence, pour la protéger, certes mais aussi pour moi, pour ressentir cette chaleur dans mon cœur mort depuis des lustres. Je suis un égoïste, je la veux avec moi, maintenant, tout le temps. C'est fini, il a gagné. J'attrape mes clés pour la rejoindre. Dès que j'ai pris cette décision, je me sens mieux, plus serein, plus calme. J'ai entendu Alice crier de joie aussi, elle a dû voir quelque chose qui l'a réjouie. Mais maintenant, je m'en fous, je vais la rejoindre. En passant dans le salon, je vois Esmée qui me sourit tendrement. Ma volonté est redevenue inébranlable. Jasper pense qu'il était temps ! C'est donc bien ça, depuis le début… L'Amour, moi qui croyait que je ne le ressentirais jamais. Mon Amour pour elle. Et là, en m'installant dans ma voiture, je le sais, c'est pour l'éternité, peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Et ça, ma famille, les vampires, Bella et moi sommes impuissants face à ça. Et l'on n'y peut rien.

* * *

><p><em>Si vous saviez depuis combien de temps j'avais envie de faire cette song-fic avec cette chanson. Je trouve qu'elle va bien à Edward. Bella et l'amour qu'il a pour elle ont mis à sac pour le petit monde qu'Edward avait mis si longtemps à construire.<em>

_Oui j'adore Jean-Jacques Goldman : il nous manque ! Quand est qu'il ressort un album ? Je vais désespérer !_

_La chanson « Et l'on n'y peut rien », je vous la conseille vivement le matin pour vous mettre de bonne humeur. La version live est tout bonnement incroyable (en plus JJG joue du violon !), j'y étais et c'était énorme._

_Alors pour le plaisir de tout le monde ainsi que le mien, voici le lien (supprimez les espaces) :_

_www .dailymontion . com/video/xohud_goldman-et-l-on-y-peut-rien_music_

_« Et l'on n'y peut rien » de Jean-Jacques Goldman._

_Cok en transe (JJG reviens !)_

_« Elle fait chanter les Hommes et s'agrandir le monde, elle fait parfois souffrir tout le long d'une vie. Elle fait pleurer les Femmes, elle fait crier dans l'ombre, mais le plus douloureux, c'est quand on en guérit. Elle court, elle court la Maladie d'Amour. » _


End file.
